marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor Slattery
Mandarin}} Sir Lawrence Oblivion Ringo Trev |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |affiliation = Aldrich Killian A.I.M. |movie = Iron Man 3 |oneshot = All Hail the King |web series = WHiH Newsfront *''April 26, 2016 (mentioned) *May 3, 2016'' (mentioned) |game = Iron Man 3 - The Official Game (Java storyline only) |comic = Captain America: Civil War Prelude |actor = Ben Kingsley |status = Unknown}} Trevor Slattery was an actor with drug addictions and legal problems until he was approached by the scientist Aldrich Killian to pose as the Mandarin, the idealized perfect terrorist. Taking responsibility for the widespread accidents caused by Killian's experiments, the Mandarin persona convinced people that he was in command of the infamous terrorist organization known as the Ten Rings, eventually becoming the most feared terrorist in the West. He was captured by Tony Stark and put in Seagate Prison, where he became something of a celebrity. There he became the subject of a documentary by Jackson Norriss, who was really an agent of the real Mandarin, and whose real purpose was to kidnap Slattery. Biography Early life Career as an Actor was the toast of , wherever that is.|Aldrich Killian about Slattery|Iron Man 3}} Trevor Slattery grew up in England with his mother; his dream was always to be a world renowned stage actor and his mother often took him to the theatre to help fuel his passion for the stage. Although Slattery and his mother were very close, with Slattery noting that she was everything to him, he failed to be with her when she passed away in 1986 as Slattery was still continuing to pursue his dream as an actor in America. "]] As Slattery continued to pursue his dream, he grew up to be a small-time actor whose biggest claim to fame was the lead role in an unsold 1985 pilot called "Caged Heat" in which he portrayed an aggressive Russian police officer. The pilot was never picked up as it was of poor quality and featured an alcoholic monkey. Slattery, however, insisted that it was too sophisticated for the networks. To push the idea of his successful career, Slattery later insisted that he had worked with and been flirted with by actor , although this was likely a lie.Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King The Mandarin Recruited by AIM Down on his luck and with a serious drug addiction, Slattery was approached by the wealthy scientist Aldrich Killian, the founder of the Advanced Idea Mechanics ,with a job offer. Killian needed to masquerade his failed experiments with the Extremis virus as terrorist attacks. So he needed someone, a feared terrorist who would publicly take responsibility for those attacks. Killian gave Slattery plastic surgery so no one could recognize him, and from that day on, Slattery posed as the Mandarin, a terrorist leader affiliated with the Ten Rings organization. Whenever one of Killian's experiments with Extremis would fail, causing explosions and a great number of civilian casualties, the Mandarin would appear on television and say this was "another lesson" for the American people. Between the two performances, Slattery would spend his time in the company of prostitutes, enjoying an endless supply of drugs and alcohol. Slattery was invited to travel to Afghanistan to film scenes of him as the Mandarin, although he was not trusted to use a real gun. When Jack Taggart injected himself with Extremis and exploded before the Mann's Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles, Slattery announced in one video that he was responsible for the explosion. Since Tony Stark's friend Happy Hogan was severely injured by Killian's Extremis enhanced henchman Eric Savin during Jack Taggart's fiery blast, Stark challenged the Mandarin to a fight using the news. Killian then accepted the challenge by sending three heavily armed helicopters to destroy Stark's mansion. Once the mansion had been destroyed, Slattery was called upon to record a response as the Mandarin. He arrived in character and demanded that they begin immediately while Aldrich Killian watched from the sidelines.Iron Man 3 "Killing" Thomas Richards ]] In another video Slattery threatened to kill Thomas Richards, an accountant from the Roxxon Oil Corporation if President Matthew Ellis of the United States failed to call him within 30 seconds. Although the president complied with the request, Slattery ignored the call and, in a mock execution, pretended to shoot the man in the head. When the broadcast was over, Richards stood up and shook hands with Slattery.Iron Man 3 Post-credits Scene When Aldrich Killian's soldiers captured Colonel James Rhodes and stole the Iron Patriot armor, Eric Savin took the armor and boarded Air Force One and kidnapped President Matthew Ellis. Slattery then released another video showing the President in the armor hanging above an oil tanker, threatening to blow up the tank on Christmas Day. As usual, Slattery was too simple minded and high on the drugs he had been given to realize that the video was in fact real and he was truly threatening the world, instead still believing it all to be fake. Confronted by Tony Stark ]] However, Tony Stark invaded the mansion the supposed Mandarin was residing in. He found his target in the company of two prostitutes, and after pressing him for information, Slattery told him that the whole Mandarin thing was just theater all along. Slattery told Stark that the whole Mandarin persona was just a role he plays in return for the lavish lifestyle, a speedboat and a copious amount of drugs. ]] Slattery then gave up what little information he knew of Aldrich Killian's plan in a very muddled explanation, all while focusing more the English football match on TV than his survival. However, when Eric Savin arrived at the mansion, Savin sneaked up behind Stark and knocked him out. Savin then asked Slattery what he had told Stark about their plans, but Slattery lied about what he said to Stark, claiming that although he had panicked, he had handled the situation and said nothing, he then opened a beer and went back to relaxing with his prostitutes. Giving Answers ]] A few hours later, Stark returned with his military friend, Colonel James Rhodes, who had been vainly searching the Middle East for the phantom terrorist, and who accosted him once more on the subject of the Mandarin and Killian. Rhodes was horrified to learn that the Mandarin was this foolish actor, but soon managed to gain the information he needed to track down Killian and stop his plan, despite Slattery still remaining confused by the entire situation. Exposed and Captured Slattery was apprehended by local law enforcement officers shortly after the defeat and death of Aldrich Killian. Slattery was led drunkenly away through a crowd of onlookers and the press who took his picture and asked for a statement. Believing himself to have finally gained the fame he had desire his entire life, Slattery enjoyed having the attention from so many people and thanked them for seeing him. Incarceration Jackson Norriss' Interview ]] After Tony Stark managed to discover Aldrich Killian's plan, Slattery was incarcerated at Seagate Prison. Inside, he finally found the fame and notoriety he had always sought, gathering a strong and supportive fan-base amongst many of the inmates, although other prisoners did not respect him, as he was not even a real criminal. However, inmates such as Herman, whom Slattery appointed as his personal butler, protected and followed his orders as if he were a celebrity. Jackson Norriss, a member of the Ten Rings, infiltrated Seagate Prison disguised as a documentary maker to interview Slattery. To maintain his cover, Norriss did a lot of research about Slattery's life and interviewed him many times, talking about the role of Aldrich Killian as his employer, the logistics of Killian's plan in creating an amalgam warlord. On the last day of his interview, Norriss wanted to wrap out his film asking about the real Trevor Slattery, bringing him documents about his past, such as a photograph with his mother when he was a kid, and his role as a main character in a rejected TV pilot. When Norriss asked about the possibility that there were people who could be angered by his portrayal of the Mandarin, Slattery said he knew as he read the internet message boards. However, Norriss claimed he was referring to the Ten Rings or the Mandarin himself, who could be angered by his portrayal, Slattery was surprised to learn that the terrorists were real, as he previously thought that they were another aspect of the role A.I.M. created for him. Norris questioned this as Slattery had previously claimed to have done detailed research into the Ten Rings upon getting the role of the Mandarin, so Slattery admitted this to be a lie. ]] While relating the history of the Mandarin, Norriss retrieved the handgun he had concealed inside his video camera, killing the guards. Herman attacked Norriss until he was able to stab Herman in the neck. Slattery picked one of the guns from a guard, and was able to aim at Norriss with it before being disarmed. Regaining control of the situation, Norriss revealed that he was sent to break Slattery out of prison and take him to the presence of the Mandarin. Movies The discovery of the whole ruse made Slattery a very well known though controversial figure. In order to exploit his fame and tell Slattery's biography, a TV movie was put into development, with the title Man or Mandarin: The Trevor Slattery Story.WHiH Newsfront: April 26, 2016 The second movie was also quickly announced, with the title 10 Rings To Rule Them All: The Trevor Slattery Story.WHiH Newsfront: May 3, 2016 Personality The Mandarin persona was devoted to studying the works of Sun Tzu and insurgency tactics. He surrounds himself with dragons and symbols of warlords and Chinese iconography because he wants to represent the prototypical terrorist who is out there doing field work, supervising atrocities for the intelligence community who went nuts in the field. He became a devotee of war tactics, and surrounded himself with a group of people over which he presides, and the only thing that unifies them is their hatred of America. In his attempt to rid the world of its oppressors by replacing them, the Mandarin considers himself a twisted version of absolute good. The real Trevor Slattery is easy-going and wishes to avoid confrontation. He considers himself a very talented actor and loves the approval of his audience. At times, he seems cowardly, but self-preservation can bring out his bravery. Slattery enjoys being the center of attention, but views himself as innocent in the A.I.M. scheme. Relationships Family *Mother Allies *A.I.M. **Aldrich Killian † - Employer **Eric Savin † *Thomas Richards *Herman † - Fan and Butler *Fletcher Heggs - Fan *''Caged Heat'' **Priscilla Everhart - Co-star **Rick Hawkins - Co-star Enemies *Tony Stark/Iron Man *James Rhodes *Ten Rings **Mandarin **Jackson Norriss *White Power Dave Trivia *Kevin Feige has said that the Mandarin was considered for the main villain during the writing stages of Iron Man. He also said that they avoided making him too similar to his comic book counterpart as they did not want him to be a Fu Manchu-esque stereotype.IRON MAN 3: MANDARIN ASIAN LOOK WAS NEVER CONSIDERED SAYS KEVIN FEIGE Eventually the idea of adding the Mandarin as a villain in any of the Marvel Cinematic Universe films was almost completely removed because Jon Favreau thought that the Mandarin wouldn't feel as realistic as the films were meant to be. He felt only in a sequel, with an altered tone, would the fantasy of the Mandarin's rings be appropriate. *Slattery has a tattoo of Captain America's Shield on his neck. It has been noted that in place of the star is an "A", the symbol for anarchy. Kevin Feige has said that the Mandarin uses "symbolism of various cultures and iconography that he perverts for his own end." A popular theory is that he is attempting to twist the ideals the shield represents. This fits in with the speech that he gives in the trailer. *The ring on Slattery's right pinkie is the same one Raza wears in Iron Man. References Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:A.I.M. Employees Category:Performers Category:Criminals Category:Villains